Episode 5742 (25th April 2004)
Plot Todd brings Sarah breakfast in bed and suggests setting a wedding date of 3rd July. Tyrone's puzzled when Jack and Vera deny giving him the puppy. Sally doesn't think that Marge Simpson is a suitable audition piece for Rosie - she has to give two diverse pieces. Craig tells Tommy and Angela that he dumped Rosie for being too possessive. Mike forsakes a day in bed with Penny for a round of golf with Fred. Rita and Ken admire Sally's dedication when she shows them a letter she intends sending out to local businessmen asking for help with Rosie's drama school fees. Sally takes Ken up on his offer to help Rosie with her audition. Ken suggests a speech from Romeo and Juliet. To his surprise, Rosie is actually quite good. Dev thinks Maya is a star for buying the puppy for Tyrone. Eileen is completely thrown to hear that Todd has set a date. She warns him that she won't let him live a lie. Karen puts pressure on Steve to sell Eileen's house. Mike tells Charlie that Heatons have the contract to repair Underworld. Todd's frantic when Gail invites Eileen for a family meal to help plan the wedding. Eileen is about to give her true opinion when Sarah clutches her stomach in agony. Sarah's distraught to discover she's bleeding and she remembers that she hasn't felt the baby kick since Thursday. She's certain that the baby's dead. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Emma Woodward *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Tommy Harris - Thomas Craig *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *Craig Harris - Richard Fleeshman *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Penny King - Pauline Fleming *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Maya Sharma - Sasha Behar *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *17a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen and bedroom *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen Notes *Final appearance of Emma Woodward in the role of Sophie Webster. When the character next appeared on 12th May 2004 she was played by Brooke Vincent. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sarah’s health takes a turn for the worse; Rosie feels under increasing pressure as the audition looms; and Mike makes amends with Fred. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,740,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2004 episodes